El brillo de tus ojos
by Love is Equal
Summary: Los ojos de Levi expresaban más que seriedad y frialdad, algo que sólo Eren puede presensiar, un brillo especial, que sólo se posaba en los ojos de Levi cuando miraba a Eren, amor.


**~Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama~**

* * *

><p>El sol se asomaba lentamente, un débil rayo se posó en la cara de Eren, los pájaros cantaban sutilmente, se escuchaba levemente como su hermana, Mikasa, abría el fregadero y dejaba caer el agua. Todo eso formaba su despertar, era agradable escuchar la mezcla de los sonidos al despertar en vez de un agudo sonido el cual provenía de su despertador.<p>

Se removió un poco para luego volver a reconciliar el sueño. Intento volver a dormir, pero debía de despertar, no podía faltar a su reciente trabajo.

Camino pesadamente por el corredor hasta llegar a la puerta del final de este, abrió la puerta para comenzar a desvestirse. Abrió el fregadero de la ducha, cuando el agua de esta estaba a una temperatura agradable, entró.

Dejó que las gotas de agua recorrieran cada parte de su cuerpo, inundando su pensamiento, la relajación cubría su mente, hasta que….

- ¡Eren!

Mikasa no solía gritarle a su hermanastro, pues lo quería bastante, pero era el primer trabajo del castaño y Mikasa se aseguraría de que su hermanastro cumpliera.

Eren bufó molesto, se apresuró en lavar su cabello y su cuerpo para luego cerrar el grifo y proceder a secarse y vestirse.

Tomó unos jeans negros con una camisa de cuadros roja junto con unas zapatillas del mismo color.

Se dirigió a la cocina mientras era bienvenido por un delicioso olor que impregno sus fosas nasales, Mikasa realmente sabía cocinar.

-Buenos días-saludo a su hermanastra mientras se sentaba esperando ese apetitoso desayuno.

-Buenos días, Eren.

Comieron rápidamente para no llegar tarde a sus respectivos trabajos.

Lavaron los trastos en el lavatrastos y fueron al baño.

-Nos vemos, suerte en el trabajo-dijo Mikasa mientras desaparecía de la vista de Eren, este se dirigió a la estación del metro.

Tardó 15 minutos en conseguir un tren y partir a su trabajo, definitivamente, lo despedirían el primer día.

-¡Jeager!- sólo se escuchó el grito de su jefe, Erwin.

-S-si.

-¿Por qué viene llegando tan tarde?-preguntó en un tono fuerte y grave, como si quisiera demostrar que él era el jefe.

-No encontraba un metro, la estación estaba llena y…

-No hay escusas Jeager, ve a trabajar-le interrumpió para luego ir a su oficina.

Se dirigió cabizbajo hasta su diminuta oficina.

No tuvo tiempo para ordenar su equipo de trabajo, apenas dejo su bolso en el suelo alguien tocaba a la puerta.

-Oh, hola-era una chica, bastante linda y bajita, tenía un leve parecido con Armin, su mejor amigo, rio por lo bajo.

-H-hola.

-Tú debes ser Eren, es un gusto-estiro su mano esperando un saludo-Mi nombre es Christa, mi oficina está en el segundo pasillo a la derecha. Yo seré quién se encargara de tu trabajo por ahora.

Eren correspondió el saludo mostrando una sonrisa sincera, de esas que sólo Eren puede mostrar.

-El gusto es mío, Christa.

-Bien, ahora deberías de conocer el edificio. ¿Te doy un tour?

-Claro.

Conocieron distintos lugares del edificio, desde afuera se veía diminuto y mediocre, pero por dentro era gigante y bonito.

-Aquí es donde se hacen las sesiones fotográficas. Los fotógrafos se instalan aquí y los modelos hacen lo suyo, posar.

El castaño quedo fascinado mirando lo que veía. Una gran habitación con paredes blancas y negras, iluminación por doquier y trípodes ya armadas.

-Ven, vamos.

Siguieron recorriendo el edificio, hasta llegar al 3° piso en donde se encontraba la oficina de Eren.

-Bien, espero que hayas conocido mejor el edificio. Ahora tenemos trabajo que hacer, trae tu cámara, iremos al jardín.

Un poco dudoso, entró a su oficina, llevo su cámara y se fue junto con Christa a ese tal jardín.

-Aquí es donde todos empiezan, con distintas fotografías. Hoy será tu primera sesión-le comentó emocionada la joven rubia.

Pasaron varias horas sacando fotos, Christa le enseño a Eren métodos para que la fotografía saliera bien y digna para una postal.

-Ay, olvide decirte que a las 1:30 pm es hora del almuerzo-Christa observo su reloj de muñeca y confirmo el final de la sesión.

Entraron al gran edificio en el segundo piso, la cafetería o casino.

El de ojos agua marina se acercó a la vitrina en donde se encontraban los alientos del día.

Tomó una bandeja y comenzó a revisar las diferentes comidas del lugar. Notó como una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos del mismo color tenía la bandeja llena, esta se percató de la mirada sobre ella y miró simpáticamente a Eren.

-Hola-movió su mano de un lado a otro en un movimiento rápido.

-Hola-Eren le imitó, sólo que más calmado que la chica.

-¿Quieres sentarte conmigo y mis amigos? Pareces simpático-le comentó apuntando una mesa con varios integrantes en ella.

-C-claro.

Camino junto a la chica de coleta hasta esa mesa llena de personas, mientras estas le miraban extrañados.

-Traje a alguien nuevo-dijo en un tono bastante cómico mientras se sentaba y tomaba un pan y lo comía como si no hubiera mañana.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-le preguntó Marco, un chico de pecas y cabello castaño.

-Eren, tú Marco ¿No?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó emocionado mirando al chico que estaba a su lado.

Eren apunto al lado izquierdo de su pecho, ahí tenía una etiqueta que decía claramente ''Hola, soy nuevo y mi nombre es Marco''.

-Oh, debí suponerlo-y le dedico una sonrisa realmente bonita a Eren, pero al parecer al chico que estaba al lado de Marco no le agrado ese acto hacía Eren-Él es Jean-lo presento mientras este solo comía su ensalada pero sintió un codazo en su brazo y solo así logro mirar a Eren.

-Hola Eren, mi nombre es Connie-le dijo un chico de no mucha estatura que tenía su cabello rapado, por lo tanto no se distinguía su color de cabello.

-Hola-sonrió nuevamente.

-Ella es Ymir-apuntó la castaña con cola de caballo-Y yo soy Sasha.

Sasha le dio una cálida sonrisa para luego dar una gran mordida al poco pan que ya le quedaba.

Eren noto que había una silla vacía, se quedó mirando ese asiento vacío, pero alguien llego y para cuando se dio cuenta, se encontró esos lindos ojos azules y esa cabellera rubia.

-Un.

-Christa.

-¿Se conocen? –habló por primera vez Jean con una cara que demostraba su curiosidad.

-Ella es quien se encarga de mi trabajo-le respondió Eren para comenzar a comer de su ensalada.

Ya eran las 2:27 de la tarde, la hora del almuerzo estaba terminando. Marco, Jean, Ymir, Christa, Sasha, Connie y Eren estaban hablando en el jardín trasero conociendo mejor a su nuevo amigo.

-Oi, ustedes-llamó alguien tomando la atención de todos ellos- Ya son las 2:30, a trabajar.

Todos actuaron rápidamente, todos menos Eren, el castaño se quedó mirando a ese extraño chico de una altura no muy alta pero considerable.

-Tú, mocoso, muévete. No estás aquí para no hacer anda.

Jeager reacciono y se levantó siguiendo a Christa con la cabeza agachada para no demostrar su leve sonrojo.

Fue hasta su oficina para revisar las fotografías tomadas con Christa en el jardín, mas no podía trabajar, algo estaba en su cabeza y no le dejaba pensar claramente. No podía olvidar esos ojos olivo-grises mirándole. Esos ojos le estaban volviendo loco.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Un asco. No?<br>Me costo muuucho escribir esta historia, ya tenía la idea, pero no sabía como escribirla. Ni siquiera tenía idea de como iba a llamar al fanfic *^***

**Si quieren dejar criticas o comentarios, son todos bienvenidos.  
><strong>

**Nos leemos pronto.  
>Adiós<strong>


End file.
